


Fuck Em Only We Know

by sadonsundays



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadonsundays/pseuds/sadonsundays
Summary: “This isn’t normal,” Josh says after a few moments.“That’s okay,” Jenna says.“It’s okay,” Tyler repeats.





	Fuck Em Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251555) by [ttsg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg). 



> title by banks

It’s a hotel night and Jenna’s washing off the remnants of a facemask in the bathroom when she hears arguing outside.

Frowning, she opens the door. 

Tyler’s standing against the windows panting heavily with wide, wild eyes while Josh sits on the bed gripping the sheets. 

Both of them have tears in their eyes.

Tyler and Josh fighting is rare. Tyler and Josh making each other cry is unheard of. 

“What’s going on?” 

Tyler brings his hands up to his face and rubs his eyes with a wet sigh.

Josh looks down.

“Tyler?”

Her voice is firmer this time, desperate to get to the bottom of whatever’s happening.

“Jen—“

Josh stands up then and they both look at him. He’s still staring at the ground as he says, “I was just leaving, Jenna.”

“Josh, don’t.”

Tyler sounds panicked but Josh is already walking away.

Jenna watches as the color drains from Tyler’s face and before she can even register what’s happening she’s between Josh and the door, blocking his exit.

He won’t even look at her as he asks her to move. 

“No.”

“Jenna.”

“Turn around, J. Let’s talk this out.”

“Jenna, move.”

He finally looks her in the eye and she’s nearly torn apart by the pain in his eyes.

A single tear trails down his cheek as he pleads, “Let me go.”

Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around Josh’s waist from behind, gripping him tightly. 

Josh gasps at the contact and struggles for a second, “Tyler—“

“Stay.”

There’s an air of finality in his tone and Josh deflates, sinking back into his arms. Jenna places one hand on Josh’s shoulder and another on his neck, pulling him forward gently. 

He rests his forehead on her shoulder as she lightly runs her fingertips through the delicate hairs on the back of his neck. 

She sees the fluffy top of Tyler’s head over Josh’s but she can’t see his eyes because his face is buried in the space between Josh’s shoulders.

She turns her head, presses her nose into Josh’s hair and mumbles, “Please stay.”

He trembles.

“It’s okay, Josh. It’s okay.”

She breathes him in, closes her eyes at the faint scent of citrus. 

“Just talk to me,” she begs. 

He gives a feeble nod and relief floods her heart. 

She can fix this, whatever it is. 

Jenna feels Tyler drop his arms and step away as Jenna moves her hands to box in Josh’s flushed face. 

She thumbs away the tear tracks and gives him a small smile. 

“There we go, that’s better.”

Josh laughs quietly. It sounds hollow.

Jenna looks behind him to see Tyler has moved to the bed, sitting on the edge and biting his nails nervously. 

Jenna takes Josh’s hand and leads him over to Tyler.

She has no idea what’s going on. 

They sit on the bed, Jenna in the middle and Josh to the side, and face Tyler.

She places a hand on each of their knees and takes a deep breath.

“What happened?”

No one speaks for several moments and Jenna tries to stay calm though she feels nearly crushed under the tension in the room.

After what feels like ages Josh clears his throat and says, “I’m not ready for this to end.”

Jenna frowns at him, confused.

“What do you mean?” She asks, tone gentle. 

The boys only had a few festivals left before the tour concluded in Columbus and Jenna thought that Josh was ready for a break— for some sense of normalcy. Him and Tyler had been at this for so long, they needed to rest. 

She thought. 

She looks over to Tyler who won’t return her gaze, fingers clasped together as he waits for Josh to continue. 

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Jenna moves her hand up from Josh’s knee to grasp his hand, squeezing tightly as she promises, “You won’t be.”

A look of hopelessness passes over Josh’s face as he answers, “I will.”

Tyler stands up, muttering under his breath and gripping his hair with both hands, yanking hard. 

Jenna stands too, fear clutching her heart as Tyler keeps pulling his hair in distress. 

“Ty—“

“It’s not true!”

Tyler turns to her and stares, looking hysterical.

She steps to him slowly, arms extended. 

“Baby, it’s okay.”

He drops his hands from his head and moves towards her, grasping her shoulders to set her gently back down on the bed.

His cheeks are pink, hair wild from his fingers. 

He opens his mouth but no words come out.

Josh watches him silently then leans back as Tyler steps to stand before him.

Before anyone can say anything, Tyler sinks to his knees before Josh.

Jenna’s heart beats rapidly as she watches Tyler lay his head on Josh’s knee, right over where the tattoo of his name is. 

“Josh,” he whispers, voice cracking.

Josh’s hands go to Tyler’s head immediately, soothing the spots sore from where Tyler gripped them.

“It’s okay,” he breathes, so quiet Jenna can barely hear. 

Tyler shakes his head. 

“It’s okay,” Josh repeats, “you can tell her.”

Jenna freezes. 

Her hands are clammy as she looks between them, heart fluttering wildly behind her ribcage. 

“Tell me what?”

Tyler lifts his head and looks at Josh, eyes big and conflicted.

He waits.

Josh nods.

Tyler lays his head back down as he mutters, “Josh has feelings.”

No one says anything.

“For me,” Tyler clarifies, “and possibly…you too.”

Jenna grips her knees as his words sink in.

She forgets how to breathe for a second, feels like she’s underwater, watching them from below as she sinks further from the surface. 

Neither of the boys says anything as she stands and crosses the room. They know her well enough not to speak when she’s thinking.

She stares out the window, wedding ring reflecting dimly from a side table lamp’s light.

Brief thoughts of what people would say, what they could say, about whatever this situation is— filter across her mind. She shuts them out. She has to.

This is messy.

This is overwhelming.

But this is not surprising. 

After Josh and Debby ended, Tyler became more protective of Josh. If that was even possible. He was already at a ceiling— but his behavior after Debby was borderline possessive. 

Tyler obviously hurt for Josh, but Jenna knew he was glad to have him back to himself. 

No one came between Josh and Tyler, not even Jenna.

And especially not Debby. 

It was no secret Jenna and Tyler were wary of Debby but they tolerated her for Josh’s sake. And they understood. Josh had been third wheeling with them for so long he deserved someone of his own.

It was fine, for a while.

But then they ended, and Josh was sad and withdrawn. 

So Tyler made sure he was with him and Jenna more than he ever was before. He didn’t want Josh to fall into depression.

Jenna didn’t mind, she loved Josh. 

And deep down she knew Josh would always be first in Tyler’s heart anyway. Though she’s sure both boys would deny that if she ever voiced it. 

But she wouldn’t, and that wasn’t the point. 

The point was, when she married Tyler, she knew she was marrying Josh too.

Still, she’s reeling. 

Could three people together even realistically work? Is that what Josh was even getting at?

What would the fans say?

How would her family react?

What about her and Tyler’s marriage?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand slipping into hers, linking their fingers together. 

She expects Tyler but when she turns it’s Josh. 

“Jenna, I know this is…a lot…”

He pauses, looking distraught. 

She squeezes his hand, urging him to continue. 

He sighs. 

“But you two are the only home I know.”

Her heart leaps in her throat, overcome. 

She wants to tell him that he’s home to them too, how it was him who welcomed her— but she doesn’t want to interrupt. 

This feels profoundly important. 

“Having you on tour, being with you and my best friend— it’s been amazing. But also, confusing, at times…”

He stops, bites at his thumb before pushing on. 

“I think I’ve denied a lot of my feelings. I don’t even know what to say. I never thought loving two people at once was possible. But it has to be…because I do.”

He’s sweaty and trembling by the time he finishes and Jenna experiences a streak of protectiveness so fierce she nearly loses her breath.

“Oh, Josh.”

She places a hand on his face, gentle— always gentle with Josh— and replies, “We love you so much…”

He smiles at her, small, and she smiles back. 

She doesn’t elaborate on what kind of love, but she’s pretty sure it’s beyond platonic. She doesn’t address it now. 

When you’re young, you act first then think second. Just do it and deal with the consequences later. 

She’s reminded of this as she asks Josh, ‘Do you want to come home with us at the end of tour?”

Josh’s eyes widen, like he can’t believe what he’s just heard. 

Jenna almost can’t believe it either, but she knows Josh needs this. Tyler too— maybe even more. 

“What?”

She repeats the question, softer.

She looks behind Josh to meet Tyler’s eyes and finds nothing but relief there. He doesn’t look like he opposes what Jenna’s asking.

They’re always on the same page. 

Josh stutters out, “I can’t- I don’t-“

Tyler interrupts him, “Josh, stop.”

Josh turns to him, Jenna’s hand still in his as Tyler approaches them. 

“Come home with us,” he says, “come home with me.”

Jenna sees how anxious he is, wanting Josh to say yes but terrified he’ll deny what they’re offering. He’s barely holding it together.

Josh hugs him almost immediately, arms going around his shoulders as Tyler’s wrap around his waist. 

“Please don’t go to LA,” Tyler begs, “I don’t want you there.”

Jenna sees now what they must have been fighting about. LA is a sore subject. 

Sure enough, Josh tenses slightly but doesn’t say anything; just burrows his face in the space between Tyler’s shoulder and neck. 

“Just…you should be with us, it’s—“

“Quieter,” Jenna offers. 

“And safer,” Tyler murmurs. 

Jenna nods in agreement. 

“Okay,” Josh breathes. 

It’s decided. 

+

Once Josh confirms he’ll be coming back with them to Ohio, he steps out of the room to phone friends and let them know.

He’s not gone long. 

When he comes back into the room he looks exhausted and stressed so Jenna suggests they get ready for bed. 

“Sleep will help,” she says.

“Yeah,” Josh replies. 

Except when Tyler and Jenna start changing into their pajamas Josh looks even more stressed out.

“Hey,” Tyler walks over to him, “we want you to sleep with us tonight. Is that okay?”

They need Josh close, need to make sure he doesn’t get too far in his head. 

Josh bites his lip before nodding, muttering about grabbing his stuff before he leaves the room.

As soon as the door shuts Tyler’s grabbing his hair again, frantic.

So many thoughts race through his mind. 

Part of him worries things are moving too fast but another part acknowledges that the tension between him and Josh has been building for years. Tyler felt they’d always been deeper than friends but then Jenna came along— Jenna— who is so true, so open, but what if this hurts her?

“Jenna—“

“Tyler, it’s okay,” she assures him immediately, “we don’t need to talk about this now. Let’s sleep on it, okay?”

Heart pounding, hands sweating, he replies, “Jen, this is…different. If you want to say no, it’s okay.”

Jenna smiles, soothing, “I know that, Ty. Come here.”

Tyler drops his hands, looks at her.

She’s standing in her underwear— looking beautiful with her hair in a messy bun, baggy shirt that could be either Tyler or Josh’s hanging off her shoulder. 

She meets his eyes, deep blue gaze intense and unafraid. 

She loves him, might love his best friend, too.

Tyler can’t comprehend. 

“You’re so…I love you. I love you so much.”

He walks over and wraps his arms around her slim waist, smiles as she says it back. 

They share a tender kiss before breaking apart, moving to turn the bed down. 

When Josh comes back in a few minutes later, he sets a bag in the bathroom and returns without a shirt.

His cheeks are pink, yellow hair askew. 

Tyler tries not to stare, Jenna can’t help it.

Josh is gorgeous. 

Jenna knows this, but in light of what’s just been said it’s even more prominent. 

She ignores it. It’s not the time. Right now is about Josh feeling comfort, like he belongs.

“Come here?” Tyler asks, shy. 

Josh walks to the bed. 

“You should sleep in the middle,” Tyler says, sheepish.

Josh smiles, ”Okay.”

He gets in, followed by Jenna. 

Tyler glances at them before turning off the lamp, heart heavy with love so consuming it threatens to swallow him whole.

He removes his shirt before climbing in the nest of blankets they’ve made, secretly starved for the touch of Josh’s bare skin against his own. 

They rearrange themselves so that Tyler’s front is to Josh’s back and Josh’s chest is against Jenna’s back. 

Josh is warm and his scent settles Tyler’s rabid heart. 

Tyler presses slightly chapped lips to Josh’s nape, giving a chaste kiss as his hand skims down Josh’s side.

Josh shivers. 

Jenna reaches for his hand and guides it down to her stomach, lets it rest there-- big and sure. 

“Goodnight Josh,” Tyler says. 

“We love you,” Jenna says. 

Josh is too overwhelmed to reply. 

They don’t need him to, they get him.

And if he silently shakes from tears of both utter joy and deep confusion, and Tyler holds him tighter than he ever has, no one mentions it. 

+

It’s still dark when Tyler wakes, eyes heavy with sleep. 

He’s disorientated, the small of his back slightly sweaty and pressed to the mattress. 

He feels like he’s floating on a cloud, pleasant and dazed. His arms are sinking into the sheets, back arching. 

He’s hard, lets out a quiet whimper at the ache. 

He forgets where he is for a moment, doesn’t remember until he registers the hot, smooth chest atop him. 

Josh. 

He’s panting into his neck, breath heated and wet as he gives a quiet moan. 

“Oh god, Josh,” Tyler slurs, mouth feeling like cotton. 

He moves his hands down Josh’s toned back, pulls him closer. 

He doesn’t know what’s happening. He’s not in control. 

Josh feels like fire. Tyler needs him closer. 

He grips the valley of his back, nearly delirious as his fingers brush the top of Josh’s shorts. 

“Ty,” Josh sounds like he might cry. 

Tyler spreads his legs, lets Josh settle even deeper into him. 

“Shh, it’s okay.”

The blankets cover them like a warm, private cocoon. 

Josh trembles. 

“Baby,” Tyler gasps as their erections brush against each other, only the thin layer of their basketball shorts separating them. 

Josh’s strong arms bracket Tyler, making him feel small. Tyler blearily blinks his eyes open all the way, looks at Josh above him.

“Tyler,” he pleads. 

“Kiss me,” Tyler begs, weak with lust. 

The touch of Josh’s lips to his is gentling yet sensual— years of unspoken feelings built into one moment. 

He nearly forgets to breathe as Josh runs a hand through his short hair, pulling slightly at the back of his skull.

Tyler’s mouth drops open, stares at Josh. 

“Let me,” he whispers as he inches the tip of his tongue into Tyler’s soft pink mouth— brushes against his tongue— intimate and fleeting. 

This is their first kiss. 

There’s a lump in Tyler’s throat.

Josh pauses, overwhelmed. 

“It’s okay,” Tyler says as Josh presses his feverish forehead to his. 

They’re sharing the same breath. Tyler wonders if Josh can hear his heart. 

“You’re my best friend.”

Tyler can’t respond. 

Josh’s hips grind slowly into his, thick, strong thighs bracketing Tyler’s. He moves like he’s holding back, like Tyler is fragile— delicate. He needs to let go. 

“Please,” he’s desperate, mouth loose and open pressed to Tyler’s temple. 

“Josh, wait…”

He wants to keep going, but—

Jenna.

He pushes at Josh’s shoulders, trying to slow his movements. 

“Jenna— we need her.”

Josh slows his hips. 

“Yeah, okay,” he breathes. 

He backs off and Tyler feels the space between like a physical ache. 

He reaches across the bed, fingers grasping smooth hair and moving down to a slim arm. 

“Jenna,” Tyler whispers. 

Tyler can barely make out her stirring figure. 

“Ty?” Jenna mumbles, voice thick with sleep. 

Josh sits back on his knees as Jenna goes up on her elbows, rubbing at her eyes. 

“What’s going on?”

Her voice is so soft. 

Instead of explaining he reaches for her, needing to feel her skin. 

He places a hand on her neck and pulls her in for a kiss, hot and needy.

Kissing her is nothing like kissing Josh— it’s familiar— but no less passionate. 

“Tyler…”

Jenna’s mouth goes slack and Tyler dips his tongue in, brushes it against hers and behind her teeth. 

Josh watches the two of them with hooded eyes, hands covering his lap. 

Tyler breaks from Jenna and looks at him— takes his hand, brings him closer. 

He watches as Jenna leans into him. 

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Jenna answers without hesitation. 

“Jen,” Josh says, low, before pressing his lips to hers. 

His fingers intertwine with hers. 

Something unravels in Tyler’s chest as he watches them- the two most important people in his life- kissing, touching, holding hands. 

He could cry.

He feels like there’s no world outside of this dreamy bubble, in this bed in the dark. 

Josh’s hand moves to Jenna’s stomach, easing her shirt up to expose tan, tight skin. 

“Sweetheart,” she sighs. 

He doesn’t go further, just rests his hand over her belly button.

They some more—cautious, exploring. Jenna bites at Josh’s lip- she likes to bite- and Tyler’s so aroused he can’t focus. 

It’s too much. 

He can’t believe that in all the time they’ve spent together as three, he’s never really thought about the two of them together this way. 

Of course he fantasizes about Jenna, she’s his wife and she’s beautiful.

He can admit he’s also had thoughts about Josh- unfocused flashes that left him flushed and confused, head aching from how guilty he felt. 

But Jenna and Josh together? He never thought he could see this. 

But as he’s watching Josh’s hand move to cup Jenna’s face, coaxing her mouth open to give her a sweet kiss, he realizes he was wrong. 

He can’t believe he can have this— his boy and his girl— there’s no way.

He doesn’t deserve them. 

A coil of anxiety twists in his gut, doubt making him question everything, but he can’t give into that right now. 

The two loves of his life are kissing and Tyler’s too far in his head— he reaches for Josh. 

“Josh.”

Josh breaks apart from Jenna and leans into Tyler, pressing swollen lips to his jaw. 

“Tyler.”

Josh gently places a hand between Tyler’s thighs, rubs soft circles over his arousal. 

“Is this okay?” There an edge in his voice, Tyler hopes it’s not panic. 

“Oh Josh,” Tyler’s eyes roll back as he grips him, shuddering. 

Tyler lets his head fall to the side, exposing as much of his neck as he can. His eyes connect with Jenna’s, heated and intense. He watches as she removes her top, warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

He makes a slightly humiliating sound as Josh bites at his bottom lip then licks over it tortuously slow.

Josh pulls back to look at him, eyes filled with concern. 

“It’s okay,” Tyler hears himself say. 

Josh leans down again, kissing at his neck before biting him—hard. At Tyler’s whimper he sucks on the sore spot in apology. 

Tyler wants him to bite again. 

He likes to be bit. Jenna knows this, but Josh doesn’t.

It’s exciting, having someone new explore his body. It’s even more exciting when that person is his best friend. 

Tyler aches for him. 

“Don’t stop,” he gasps. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jenna says with a smirk, “biting gets him so flustered.”

Josh latches on his neck with even more fervor, desperate to get Tyler loud. He starts teasing with his teeth when he feels Jenna cling along his back, delicate arms curving around his broad shoulders. 

She’s so small and warm, perky breasts pressed up against his shoulder blades. 

Josh can feel her everywhere.

He’s flushed and throbbing, heart kicking against his ribs. 

“I like watching you together,” she says lowly into his ear.

“It’s okay?” He moves from Tyler, rests against her, voice pitched high with anxiety. 

She kisses his temple, “It’s okay. I’m glad it’s you.”

Josh closes his eyes.

Tyler’s heart fills like a balloon threatening to burst. 

Josh begins kissing Jenna with a subtle sort of aggression that wasn’t there before. 

Jenna moans and Tyler can’t keep his hands to himself; touching Josh’s back, Jenna’s hair, gripping their hands— 

There’s so much skin. 

He’s feeling brave and touches Josh’s cock through his shorts, saliva pooling in his mouth because he wants.

“Let me,” he whispers into Josh’s hair, fingers grazing the waistband of Josh’s shorts.

“Let go,” Jenna presses the words to Josh’s cheek. 

Josh moans louder than he has the entire night, then seemingly caves in on himself. 

“Wait,” he gasps, leaning back into Tyler as he looks at Jenna with wide eyes. 

Josh reaches back for Tyler, grabs at his thigh. 

“It’s okay Joshie, I’m here. I’m right here.”

Tyler presses his bare chest against Josh’s back, hoping the warmth will soothe him. 

Jenna’s hands cup Josh’s face as she asks, “Too much?’

Josh drops his head into the crook of her neck, “It’s…so much, I—“

Jenna frowns in concern as she runs a hand through his hair. 

Tyler isn’t sure what to do, this is new to all of them.

“Jenna?” He asks.

Tyler and Jenna are a team, but when it comes to decision making Tyler heavily relies on her lead. 

Jenna always knows what to do.

Tyler turns on the light, takes in the pink flush lining all three of their chests. 

Jenna moves up to lean her back on the headboard, bringing Josh with her and letting him settle on her chest.

She rubs his back, trying to bring him down.

“Breathe with me, in and out, that’s it.”

Tyler scoots next to Jenna, rubbing his fingers through fried, yellow hair. 

“Tyler?”

Tyler leans down, though Josh has his eyes closed.

“I’m here.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tyler’s stomach drops.

“Why?”

Josh turns away from him, buries his face into Jenna’s chest as he mumbles, “I’msorryforstoppingwhenyourehard.”

Jenna rolls her eyes fondly before she looks over at Tyler, smile bright and brilliant. 

Tyler returns the look, scrubbing a hand over the smile he’s trying to repress. 

“Oh Josh, don’t be sorry!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, best friend, it’s okay to be…overwhelmed.”

Jenna feels Josh smile against her skin. 

“I’m freaking out.”

“I get that,” Jenna starts, “We didn’t even, actually talk, about any of this…did we?”

Tyler bites his lip, looks to the ceiling for a moment before answering, “We really didn’t. “

Jenna giggles. 

Josh sighs, albeit lightly. 

“Josh,” Tyler says, affectionate, “do you want to talk about it?”

Josh nods against Jenna’s chest.

“That’s fine, baby,” Jenna says simply.

“I’m scared because,” Josh starts, “this isn’t,” he pauses, “normal,” he finishes. 

Tyler trails his finger down Josh’s spine.

“What is normal, though?”

He looks at Jenna, earnest, Josh still turned from him. Tyler picks at a cuticle, waiting. 

He’s not trying to placate, he wants their genuine opinions.

Jenna’s been with him for years, knows him so well— 

“Normalcy is up to you. Whatever you want it to be, within reason, is yours.”

She shrugs, looking so cute with her hair a mess in her mint green underwear.

Josh answers, still turned to the wall, “Normal is being with you, Tyler, playing shows. Goofing off…being myself…And Jen- you always calm him down when I can’t. I love you being here. It’s…normal.”

“Josh,” she starts, but Tyler interrupts her. 

“The two of you,” he holds his hands up, making circle motions as he’s trying to describe how he feels, “understand me.”

He looks down before continuing. 

“Josh,” Tyler wishes he would look at him, “before you came along, I don’t…I have no idea what would’ve happened with the band. I really don’t.”

He pauses, allows the thought to vanish before moving on. 

“You gave up everything for me,” his voice breaks, “I’ve never met a single person before, not even my mom, would do that for me.”

He thinks he hears a sniffle from Josh but he won’t force him to turn, Tyler knows he will when he’s ready. 

He proceeds.

“And Jenna? You took me completely by surprise.”

She smiles at him, eyes full of love.

“I’m not the most social person, especially when it comes to dates…but then I met you- and it was…chemical. Our connection was immediate. I had never experienced that with anyone, except…”

He trails off, big brown eyes lingering on Josh. 

“This isn’t normal,” Josh says after a few moments.

“That’s okay,” Jenna says.

“It’s okay,” Tyler repeats.

Josh nuzzles further into Jenna’s chest, craving touch. Her hands come to his hair, nails scratching lightly at the base of his scalp. 

“Tyler?” Josh asks. 

Tyler places a hand between his shoulder blades, soft, “Yes, Josh?”

He still won’t look at him. Tyler finds this both frustrating and adorable. 

“You promise you’re okay with this?”

Tyler huffs, holding back a laugh.  
“Babe,” Jenna smiles at the pet name, “I don’t think I would’ve allowed…this…to get this far if I wasn’t sure.”

“You’re my best friend,” Josh states, “I don’t want that to change,” he adds quietly. 

Tyler can’t take it anymore.

“Josh, look at me.”

Slowly, he turns and meets Tyler’s eyes, his own threatening nervous tears. 

Tyler rests a hand on his cheek, leans down and in.

“You will always be my best friend,” he tells him, “that will never change.”

Josh closes his eyes, smiles. 

“Jenna?”

Tyler looks at her, heart pounding, as she answers, “I’m okay with this, baby. We’re okay.”

“This feels…too easy.”

He sounds so worried. 

Tyler frowns, looking away, thinking.

It’s quiet, then Jenna speaks up, “It’s been coming for a long time though…if you really think about it.”

She doesn’t sound upset, more so just stating a fact. 

Like maybe she’s known all along. 

Tyler’s finally starting to figure it out. 

His lips quirk into a smile as he remembers the early days.

Shaking from fear after both of his original band mates moved on, feeling abandoned even though he knew they had to do what they had to do. 

Remembering Josh dropping everything just so he could come practice with Tyler, expecting nothing in return. 

Huddled next to Josh in the middle of the night in the back of the van, feeling safe and protected so far from home.

Hitting the drums together for a crowd no bigger than 10 people but still smiling hard enough for his jaw to hurt because he was laughing with his best friend. 

Late night conversations outside of gas station illuminated in blue and orange, Josh yawning constantly but refusing to go to bed because he wanted to hear Tyler’s every thought.

Crying into Josh’s shoulder in the privacy of rest stop bathrooms, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of never amounting to anything. For dragging Josh through this dying dream. 

Feeling unexpected jealousy when Josh was in a relationship or spending time with someone other than him, even though Tyler was doing the exact same thing with Jenna. 

Tyler didn’t understand it then but he was falling for Josh. Falling for his heart, his comfort, his unbreakable devotion to an art that became his own as much as it was Tyler’s. 

Jenna was right, this had been building for a long time. 

Some love takes time. 

Tyler smiles at the thought. 

Then he smiles at Josh. 

“I think it’s been long enough, think you’ve been through enough- what do you think?”

Josh finally turns his head, blushing heavily, probably feeling he’s caused a scene. 

Tyler is so in love with him. 

“I want this,” Josh says, “you want this.”

He repeats it, having a hard time believing. 

Josh’s fear gets the best of him some days, but not tonight. Tyler won’t let that happen. 

“Come here,” Tyler says. 

Josh looks at Jenna, she urges him, “Go on.”

She kisses him on the forehead, leaning back as he moves to straddle Tyler. 

He places a thigh on either side of Tyler’s hips, presses their chests together as he leans down— hesitant to kiss him. 

“It’s okay,” Tyler says, affectionate.

Josh nods, presses his upper lip to Tyler’s lower gingerly. 

“Go on,” Tyler echoes Jenna. 

They kiss, Tyler’s eyes closing as Josh’s scent fills him. 

They’re slow for as long as they can be, Tyler burning from the inside as Josh combs fingers through his hair. 

Tyler gently coaxes Josh’s mouth open with his tongue, wanting to feel the heat inside. 

As their tongues sluggishly brush together Josh scoots even closer to Tyler, like he’s trying to climb inside him. 

Tyler’s unable to keep his eyes open at the rush— their kiss soon turning frantic, desperate. Josh craving Tyler’s mouth while Tyler craves Josh’s touch.

He craves Jenna’s, too.

“Jenna,” he pants, reaching for her. 

“What do you need?” She murmurs. 

“Want to make you feel good, want to make Josh feel good.”

He looks between them; body burning as Josh adjusts in his lap, giving a dirty grind over his erection. 

“Josh…”

The pressure has his head all fuzzy. 

He needs more contact. 

Tyler grips his ass hard and pulls him as close as he possibly can, hides his face in the curve of his neck.

“Do you want Jenna to touch you?”

Josh nods, restless. 

“Please.”

He feels her behind him, much like earlier but without the hesitancy on Josh’s part.

Jenna squeezes his middle, gives him a quick hug, before reaching around his waist to where he has his erection pressed against Tyler. 

She grips him above his shorts in her small hand, starts moving it up and down.

She takes the tip of his ear into wet heat, breathing low and even as she touches him. 

“What do you want?”

“Want you both.”

“You have us.”

She starts sucking a mark into Josh’s neck, hard enough to bruise, while Tyler works the waistband of his shorts down, exposing his cock. 

It’s a good size- pink, wet. Tyler touches it, suddenly bashful.

“I’ve never-“

Josh shudders, “I know. It’s okay.”

Jenna moves her hand down over Tyler’s.

“Let me,” she says. 

She starts guiding Tyler’s hand on Josh, up and down. Once they’ve got a rhythm Jenna moves lower and grips his balls, rolling them gently between her fingers. 

Josh moans.

“Does it feel good?” Tyler asks. 

Josh leans into him, grips his shoulders. It’s been so long— he’s starved for touch. His thighs shake. 

“Feels so good.”

“Josh,” Tyler whispers, brushing their lips together, “I want you to choke me.”

Josh’s brain blacks out for a second. 

“What?”

“Choke me.”

“Yeah?” Josh tries not to sound too eager. 

It fails.

“He likes to give up control,” Jenna says, still moving her hand over Josh, gathering slick at the head. 

He’s so sensitive, being between her and Tyler is driving him mad. 

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Josh tells her.

“You’ve already got him begging, Jen,” Tyler says with a playful smirk. 

Josh bites Tyler’s lip, helpless. 

“I won’t stop baby,” Jenna promises, “put your hand on his throat.”

Josh looks into Tyler’s eyes, all humor gone. He needs reassurance. 

“Do it, I trust you. So much,” he says. 

Josh places a hand on his throat.

Tyler’s eyes water as he looks at Josh, swipes his tongue across puffy lips. 

Josh applies the lightest of pressure on his neck, watches carefully. 

“Do it.”

Josh squeezes, light, until Tyler starts wheezing slightly. 

Jenna places a hand on Tyler’s cheek, says to Josh, “Just like that, sweetheart.”

Josh squeezes harder.

He can’t do it for long, doesn’t trust himself yet with something as precious as the air Tyler breathes. 

He lets go before he panics. 

He’s almost alarmed by how aroused he is; the red marks on Tyler’s neck make him feel wild. 

“You did so good,” Jenna says, biting his shoulder, “you’re so hard.”

“Oh my god.”

She starts jerking him quicker, digging her thumb into the head and applying a pressure that makes him move a hand behind himself, pulling her closer. 

“Please don’t stop.”

She smells amazing, like lemon blossoms, feels so good on him— around him— but all Josh can see is Tyler.

His eyes are closed, hand covering Josh’s on his neck. 

“Ty?”

He opens his eyes, they’re watery.

“Baby,” Josh utters, sounding pained. 

“It’s okay,” Tyler says, “thank you.”

Josh wipes the wet away with his thumbs, kissing Tyler tenderly. 

There’s a lump in his throat. 

Jenna starts peppering Josh’s back with kisses, slowing her movements between his legs. 

“Slow?” She asks.

“Slow,” Josh answers. 

Tyler taps Josh’s hip and he lifts up and off of him, moving next to Jenna. 

Josh swallows, throat dry as he asks, “Can I touch you?”

She nods, takes his hand and guides it down between her thighs. She presses his finger against the damp spot on her underwear, rubbing small circles. 

“Like that,” she sighs. 

Tyler brings a hand down next to Josh’s, says, “She liked to be touched through something first.”

He pauses, looks at Jenna, “You have to work up to direct contact.”

Josh nods, he doesn’t want to mess this up. 

The spot grows bigger the quicker Josh moves, wanting to hear Jenna lose control. 

Tyler’s barely stroking her inner thighs, adoration filling his face.

But she’s not looking at him. She’s looking at Josh, quiet and intense.

“She’s always quiet, at first,” Tyler tells Josh, lips to his ear.

“Are you gonna be good for her?”

“Yes. God, yes.”

“Take them off,” he says. 

Josh grasps the waistline of her panties, slowly pulling them down.

He stares at her, she stares back with a finger in her mouth, coy. 

She’s so gorgeous. 

They maneuver so that Jenna is back against the headboard. Tyler moves next to her and begins kissing her shoulder, her neck, moving down to her breasts. 

“Ty,” she sighs as Tyler sucks on a nipple. 

“Yeah,” she breathes.

“Harder,” she demands. 

Tyler latches on, closing his eyes. 

Josh thinks Jenna’s nipples must be sensitive because she doesn’t seem to be as in control as before. 

Also, she’s soaked. 

Like, wetter than any girl Josh has ever been with before. 

He has to restrain himself from leaning down and tasting her right there. 

That’ll come soon enough. 

He hopes. 

“Josh?”

“Jenna?”

“Finger? Please?”

She whimpers at a particular hard suck, Tyler moving onto her other nipple. 

“Whatever you want.”

He slips a finger inside her easily, she’s so relaxed. 

“Oh my god,” she moans. 

Tyler lifts his mouth from her nipple, drenched in saliva. 

“She’s wet yeah? She loves foreplay, gets her loose enough so you can fuck her good.”

Jenna bites Tyler’s bottom lip with a whine, pulling him ever closer. 

Josh’s jaw drops. 

He’s heard Tyler swear only a handful of times and he’s never heard him talk like this so explicitly. 

Even tonight Josh could tell he’d been unhurried to speed along to any sort of main act, choosing patience over action. 

This new side unveiled has Josh feeling crazy, giddy with what’s to come. 

Even though she’s open, Jenna feels tight enough to have Josh’s mind kicking into overdrive.

The heat of her, the slick inside, Josh can feel drool collecting in his cheek. 

“Another, please,” she requests, pink dusting her cheeks. 

She’s so good, asking so sweetly. 

“Jenna,” Josh says, “you’re so beautiful,” he adds another finger. 

He goes slow, making to pull almost all the way out before pushing them in as deep as he can. 

He’s so afraid of hurting her. She’s so small, like Tyler. 

Something primal unleashes in him and he leans up to grip Jenna’s neck, kissing her with an open mouth and even more open heart. 

“Sweetheart,” she breathes into him. She’s always loved calling him that, doesn’t even call Tyler that, only Josh. 

He kisses her harder, impossibly turned on at the trail of spit he can feel running down his chin. 

“Just like that, in like that,” Jenna moans as Josh goes deeper, spreading her legs further and imagining fucking her just like this. 

Imagining fucking Tyler just like this. 

“Christ,” he whispers, trying to calm down. 

He pulls back, needing a breath. 

Tyler puts a hand on the breast he’s not suckling and another on Jenna’s stomach, dangerously close to where Josh’s fingers are scissoring in and out of her. 

He looks up at Josh, who can barely focus with all the lust clouding his head.

“Fast?” He asks. 

“Fast,” Jenna answers. 

Josh quickens his pace while Tyler places his thumb over Jenna’s clit, rubbing gently. 

“Oh my god,” she cries. 

She turns to Tyler, can’t stop kissing his cheeks, his lips, as both her boys work to get her off. 

“Please,” she begs, looking into Tyler’s eyes. 

“It’s okay baby,” he says, “we’re gonna take care of you.”

Jenna turns to Josh, reaches for him.

“Come here, come here.”

He moves as close as he can, the damp head of his dick brushing the inside of her thigh. 

There’s wet noises coming from between them, making Josh determined than ever to make her come. 

He kisses her, moves down to nip at her jaw. 

“I’m so close,” she confesses. 

“You’re so good,” Josh tells her, in awe.

“Next time,” she pants, “I want you to fuck me”

Josh’s vision blacks out for a second at the thought. 

He kisses her again, can’t not- after that— only pulls away to kiss Tyler as well. 

He still can’t believe this is something that’s allowed now. 

He breaks the kiss when he thrusts his fingers in Jenna particularly deep, earning a groan. 

She whispers, “I think you should fuck Ty.”

Josh looks at Tyler, swallows past his heart in his throat. 

Tyler looks at him as he speaks into Jenna’s temple, “You want that? Wana watch him take me apart?”

“Yes,” she bites her lip, looks at Josh, “so much.”

“Jen,” Josh murmurs. 

“You going to come baby? Come all over our fingers?” Tyler asks, mouth to her shoulder. 

“Please,” she replies, hoarse. 

Without thinking Josh moves down between her legs, keeping his fingers inside as he sucks her clit into his mouth. 

She makes a painted noise but Josh can’t look up. Tyler’s hand is in his hair, pulling him forcefully against Jenna. 

He closes his eyes, moves even further down, takes in her taste. 

She’s so wet. 

Josh wants her gushing against his tongue. 

He points his tongue, penetrates her as deep as he can with it. 

“Oh fuck,” she cries. 

She clamps her thighs around his head as she convulses over his tongue. 

“Oh god, oh my god,” she keeps chanting, hand joining Tyler’s in Josh’s hair. 

“Shh, let him take care of you angel,” Tyler coos. 

“Feels so good Ty, he’s so good-“

“I know baby, I know.”

Josh licks her clean, leaving damp trails behind. He puts the fingers that were inside her in his mouth as both Tyler and Jenna let go of his hair. 

He stares at them while he sucks, presses the pads of his fingers on his tongue— plush and soft. 

He loves her taste. 

“Josh,” Jenna’s voice breaks. 

Josh removes his fingers and grips himself, nearly wincing at how hard he is. 

Jenna wraps her legs and arms around him, pulls him for a kiss before pushing him over to Tyler. 

They stare at each other, tension almost palpable, both unbelieving and uncertain. 

“Tyler,” Josh says. 

“Let me,” Tyler starts, “let me taste her.”

Josh lifts his fingers slowly, glistening, and places two in Tyler’s mouth.

“That’s it,” Jenna praises. 

Josh moves them slowly back and forth over Tyler’s tongue, memorized. He imagines fucking in and out of Tyler like this— slow, controlled. He swallows loudly, watches as Tyler closes his eyes and moans. 

Josh only pulls out when he can’t stand not kissing him anymore. 

Their tongues colliding is uncontrollable, lips everywhere. They kiss with complete abandon. Tyler keeps titling his head, trying to get the right angle, and Josh tries to keep up. 

He can’t.

He’s always chasing Tyler. 

‘What you do to me,” Tyler whispers to him then trails off, kissing him again.

Josh kisses back then looks down, nearly loses his mind when he sees his own name clear as day in the dark of night on Tyler’s bare thigh.

He pushes Tyler away, moves from in front of him to beside him, motioning. 

“Get on top of me Ty,” he sounds strained, ”please.”

Tyler doesn’t hesitate, crawling into Josh’s lap like he belongs there. 

“Josh, what do you want?”

“It’s…it feels like so much-“

“It’s okay, it’s okay Joshie,” Tyler says as he wraps his arms around his neck.  
"I..."

Josh can't speak.

Needing a minute, he hides his face near Tyler's armpit. His cheeks are on fire.

As much as he wants to give himself completely to Tyler, he's dying for release. He feels like he's been on edge forever. 

Any patience he had he left in the past.

"Want you," he breathes as he reaches for Tyler's dick.

But he doesn't want to rush something as important as their first time. 

He says as much.

"Gonna give it to you next time baby boy, I promise," he whispers into the crook of Tyler's neck, a secret just for him.

"But I can't wait, I'm so hard," he grits out.

"Me too," Tyler gasps as Josh grips them both in his big hand, moving up and down in a rhythm that has Tyler quivering almost immediately.

"Josh, please."

Jenna's watching them with a faraway look, mouth slack as she runs a hair through her hair.

It leaves Josh so hot, throbbing from the inside out.

"Wish you were in me," Tyler says, biting Josh's jaw, "want you closer."

Josh nearly comes.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," Josh promises, "take such good care of you. Of Jenna, too."

Tyler cries out, helpless.

Josh jacks them faster, Tyler adding friction by grinding up and down. 

"Next time," Josh whispers,"you can ride me like this."

Tyler whines and bites Josh's earlobe, hard enough that Josh groans.

"You want that?"

"Dreamt that," Josh admits.

He kisses Tyler, moves his other hand to grab at his ass. He slowly slinks a finger between Tyler's cheeks, careful touches up and down.

He gets to Tyler's hole, tries not to lose it when Tyler confesses, "No one's ever-" and pushes the tip of his index finger in.

"I'll be the first," Josh growls, primal.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're mine. And Jenna's. Just ours."

"Yours," Tyler cries, then comes all over himself, moaning louder than he has the entire night.

Josh strokes him through it, torn between watching Tyler's face and the streaks of release coating their bellies. 

"Josh, Josh, Tyler mumbles, whimpering from sensitivity when Josh's hand continues to rub.

"There's so much," Jenna observes, "it's been awhile hasn't it, baby?"

Tyler nods, making a pitiful noise.

Tyler moves his own hand down between them, grips Josh.

He moves like Jenna showed him, paying extra attention to the tip. He uses his other hand to smear across his own come, gathering it and bringing it down to Josh's cock.

"Oh fuck, Tyler-"

He mixes his come with Josh's pre-cum and takes Josh's tongue into his mouth- gives it a suck, suck, suck motion that has Josh's toes curling in the sheets.

"You can come in me, next time," Tyler says, soft and sweet into Josh's mouth, licking Josh's lip, and Josh loses it.

He lets go and finally, finally comes.

It's the best orgasm he's ever had. 

"Oh fuck," Tyler's milking it out of him, sucking on his neck and getting their combined come everywhere.

"Baby," Jenna says, concerned, "you really needed this, too, huh?"

She places a warm hand on Josh's thigh, close to where Tyler's sitting.

He's shaking.

Tyler kisses him with a smile on his face, then leans to the side so Jenna can kiss Josh too.

His heart is so full.

This might be the greatest night of his life.

And like, he's played Madison Square Garden.

How did he get so lucky?

His gorgeous best friend is naked is his lap while said best friend's equally gorgeous wife is kissing him and there's bodily fluids everywhere but Josh can't even care because he's so happy.

"Am I dreaming?" 

Jenna leans her head to the side, puts a finger to her cheek, pondering.

Tyler "hmms" low, deep in his throat. 

They're making fun of him.

"Yes," Jenna says, very serious. 

Tyler puts his hands on Josh's cheeks, says with a frown, "When I clap my hands 3 times, you'll awake."

Josh's heart flutters, he can't stop laughing.

After a moment passes, he places a hand on his stomach trying to catch his breath. He looks between Tyler and Jenna, overwhelmed again.

He can feel the anxiety creeping in...

"Hey," Jenna says, "don't you do that."

Josh looks down, Tyler forces him to look up at them.

"No regrets, right?" Tyler asks, eyes bright and sincere.

Suddenly Josh has a flashback so vivid he nearly topples over from the force of it.

It's the middle of the night, neither he nor Tyler can sleep so they've walked a short distance from the van. They don't want to wake anyone.

They're in the southwest, exhausted and beat up, further from home than they've ever been.

The sky is far and wide stretched across a nameless desert.

It's almost silent save for Tyler's quiet musings. 

Tyler is scared. Josh can hear it in how his voice wavers, but Tyler is trying to be brave for Josh.

"You don't have to do that," Josh tells him, eager.

"Do what?"

"Put on a front for me."

Tyler sighs.

He asks, "What if we fail?"

He ponders, "What will I do?"

He begs, "Tell me this where we're supposed to be."

Josh doesn't hesitate, "This is where we're supposed to be."

Tyler collapses, and Josh holds onto him, brings him as close as he can.

"Sometimes I wonder," Tyler's breath is hot on Josh's shirt, "if this is a mistake."

Josh's heart falls to his stomach.

"Hey," he urges, pulling Tyler away from his chest, "I don't want to hear that."

Tyler blinks away tears, won't look at him.

Josh continues, "If we don't make it, guess what? I'm not going anywhere."

Tyler's voice is small. "Really?"

"Ty, never. And don't you ever think I don't believe in this, in us. Because I do. And no matter what, I have no regrets. About any of it."

Tyler smiles, repeats, "No regrets? You promise?"

"No regrets."

Josh comes to and he can't believe all that's happened between back then and now. 

Except back then he had no idea that even with worldwide fame, fortune, and success—it would be nothing compared to now. 

Now he has love.

Now he has Tyler.

And Jenna, too.

He loves them so much.

"Come home with us sweetheart," Jenna says, peeking at Josh over Tyler's shoulder.

"It's where you need to be," Tyler concludes.

"We'll figure it out," Jenna promises, "we love you and that's all that matters, okay?"

"Okay," Josh smiles.

This isn't normal.

And that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> these 3 be acting poly AF and i couldn’t NOT write about it


End file.
